The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
People frequently schedule meetings and drive to destinations to attend the meetings. People often lookup maps and plan the travel to the destinations using the maps. People also lookup traffic information before or during the travel and plan the travel according to the traffic conditions. People, however, cannot be sure that they will reach the destination at the scheduled meeting time. Further, people have to gather the maps and traffic information and plan the travel.